RWBY Highschool S&B
by otakuroy
Summary: this is a human version story of RWBY, it will not follow the same story line as the originally story. No weapons, no aura and no dust. It's just a simple fan made fanfiction with two additional characters.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**RWBY Silver Blue Highschool**

**Prologue **

**Hello everyone, this is Otakuroy with the high school version of RWBY Silver Blue. I want to give a heads up ahead for not being the best person when it comes to English writing. Though I want to challenge myself with my new writing style and see how many people would want to read this story. It's still in development, but I will do my best to keep things interesting for you guys. This story doesn't involve grims nor dust, this is just a regular human life story with no weapons or aura powers. Also, if you stumble across some grammars, please leave a comment or message to clarify it. Your help means allot to me and I will assure you won't regret following this fan fictional story I came up with. So without further ado, let's start this story!**

My name is Shin, age 19. Short Silver hair and silver eyes, wearing a black tux school uniform. Shin will be attending a college called Beacon. I'm also going with my giant friend Ao, he is 17 years old, has short blond hair wearing the same uniform as me. He maybe younger, but he is 10 inches taller then me. He makes fun of it most of the time our height different in the past. But that got hold once we have reach a bit more of an adult age.

But today, today is the day Shin will be attending a new school life!

Beacon. A school with high standards for students with high hopes and dreams in order to become something big. They got everything to lecture you with. Technology, art, math, languages, biology, you name it. Only limited amount of students can enter this school by taking an entrance exam. Even though Shin failed 3 times already, but no matter for this time Shin aced it and got an interview with professor Ozpin himself!

" **How long are you going to be standing here?** " Ao said to the smaller silver haired male. Shin looked back with a frown for being interrupted by his speech. " **can you at least wait until I introduce your background story? You cut me off by the best of it**! Again! " Ao just swirling his finger into his ear and looked the other way to just ignore Shin with his blabbering. Shin rolled his eyes and just let it rest for knowing there is no point in talking against this big wide wall who doesn't listen to his speech.

They ended up walking together towards a high pillar school building containing many floors, from Shin point of view it looked like it's about 100 floors. From Ao he doesn't really care much and just walks passed the front gate. " you should life a little men, were finally in the same class together. We never got so lucky before. " Shin kept smiling with a bright full background playing around him with butterflies and sun flowers. Ao gives one glare and the whole background of Shin turns grey. " N-Never mind..." Even though Ao gave him the cold shoulder, Shin seems to be used to his friend habit of being not too excited for this school year. Shin had a good feeling about this school and couldn't wait for what future lies before him.

From afar, someone yelled out of no where " **HEADS UP!** " Shin turned around, when that happened. Everything suddenly got in slow motion, from afar, a girl with the same school uniform is running like crazy due to the front gate closing around 9:00 AM. She jumped in a nick of time passed the gate, but her stunt caused her to crash into Shin and made him face slide on the solid ground with the girl on his back. Shin eyes swirling in confusion of what the hell just happened. Ao just shrug his shoulders and walked further into the main hall. He didn't want to be seen or attract too much attention for the first school year.

After all that has happened. The young girl patting her skirt clean from the dust she obtained during her jump. She opened up pure silver eyes along with a bright smile supporting her cute pale face. Her brownish hair slightly moved with the wind with a slight red as an added bonus from her hairstyle that fits with her red cloak waving along. She wears a silver cross that is hanging on her belt. Her smile slightly fades when she heard a groan and looked left and right to figure out where it's coming from. " **could you get off my back now..."** Shin mumbled on the ground for he couldn't move his face away from it due to bottom of the girl sitting on the back o his head. The young girl took notice for sitting on the silver haired male and got off of him immediately when she came to realize. " **I told you heads up didn't I? **" The girl stated for her defense, Shin slowly got up and wiped the dust of his uniform. A quick recovery for he slowly turned around with an obnoxious look on his face. " **Heads up?...HEADS UP!? What kind of warning is that!? Why not, Step aside! Or steam roller coming up!** " Shin waving his hands left and right during his shout out, the girl just staring at him gloomy with a raised brow for wondering why the male is yapping about something. " **So I take it as apology as accepted?** " Shin face turning slightly red of anger but sighed all of it out for seeing no point of being angry towards the girl. "**...Fine...I won't let my first day at school be ruined this way. **" the girl blinked and looked up towards the giant clock in front of the school entrance. " **Oh no! Were late!** " A jolt crossed Shin from realization and looked to the point of view towards the clock. His entire skin turned pale with his eyebrow twitching. " **OH NOOOOOO!** " Shin shouted his lungs out and started running with the girl following his footsteps " **This is all your fault!** " Shin stated, the girl widen her eyes and puffed her cheeks up with air " **My fault!? If you just stepped aside, we wouldn't be in this mess. I aimed for the front doors and would make it in class with splendid time!.** " They both drifted their feet when they crossed a corner and then proceed their dash in the hallway. " **At least tell me where the class is so we can at least apologize together when we are in our seats!** " The girl braked with her feet facing side way, leaving burn marks on the floor. " **W-Wait...you don't know where our class is? " **Shin responded exactly as the girl starts to worry. They both got very silenced and pale for panic is building up inside their bodies. " You two! " Both Shin and the girl gazed their view to the white haired pony tail girl with a scar on her left eye. Wearing the same girl school uniform as the girl with the red black hair style. Only she wears a golden badge on her left chest. " **your late and still in the hallway, I assume you two are the remaining students the teachers are looking for**. " Her words were quite emotionless yet harsh with a strict tune of her voice. Both the girl and Shin gulped and ended up being dragged bit the white haired ponytail girl. Class is already in session, but got soon interrupted by one push that caused Shin and the girl to fall in front of class. " **here you go professor Goodwitch. the remaining students.** " Declared the girl proudly with her chest up and arms behind her back like a military soldier. A teacher with blond hair Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. " thank you Weiss, your free to go. As for you two " Weiss took her leave, the girl and Shin stood up slowly with shaking legs for seeing the dark aura surrounding the blond haired women that lifted her glasses slightly up from the side. The sun light covered her eyes, showing no emotions at all. Only a very dark demonic voice is about to be unleashed. " **I hope you two got some very good excuses on why your late**. " Shin sweating like crazy along with the girl right next to him. Only one thought clouding his mind " **well...This is my first day of school...and probably the last**..."

**To be continued. **

**I hope you guys had fun with this story so far, yes the girl with red black hair is ruby for those who haven't figured it out yet.**

**I will be making more chapters, don't know how long they will be. But I will try to keep things interesting for you guys.**

**Otakuroy **


	2. Chapter 2 First Day First Failure

**RWBY Silver Blue Highschool**

**First Day First Failure**

Ruby and Shin ended up being in the school office where professor goodwitch is walking left and right while holding a measure staff on her left hand. She kept slapping the other end on her right hand with her eyes facing the floor. " **I hope you two are very happy for have either overslept or being tardy at your first day at school young lady and man. Not only did you show up late in my class, the students in my class are missing out today schedule of what's going to happen in their first day of school. Your both very lucky miss Schnee took over to explain the shedule. So what I want to hear next from you two.** " Goodwitch paused her movement of her hand and legs to take her eyes on Ruby and Shin " **is the reason why you two are late? " **both Ruby and Shin have their head down for feeling guilty for being late. Shin slowly raise his head up along with his arm, Goodwitch briefly nodded to approve Shin for explaining the situation. " **M-Miss Goodwitch** " Goodwitch gives a bit a of a glare "** I-I mean Ma'dam** " Shin corrected himself quickly and pointed his finger towards Ruby " She stumbled against me, causing me to loose track of time. " Ruby quickly stood up from her chair and smacked her hands against the table " **What!? I warned you I was going for the front doors!** " Ruby stated with a bit of a glare towards Shin. Shin Stood up as well and smacked his hands on the table too. " **Heads up isn't a proper way of warning someone to step aside!** " Both their silver eyes gazing at each other along with their teeth gritting against each other. You can clearly see a jolt clashing against each other from their tense staring contest. However, it was short lifted when Goodwitch smacked her measure staff against the desk. It got the attention of the two students as they quickly taking their seat back. "** I don't care who started it, or how it happened anymore. The fact stays you both got late in my class and now even showing no respect towards your superiors. **"

Goodwitch walks passed the two students sitting straight up when she approached closer to them. She placed a hand on Shin and Ruby shoulder and let the cold tension rush into their body so the message becomes clear to them. One false movement or statement would probably even cost their lives. Her measurement staff becomes a sword in the eyes of Shin and Ruby minds. "** I will leave it with a warning this time** " Her grip looses up with a bright smile showing on Ruby and Shin face for hearing it. However, the grip returns with a very dark glare towards them. " **But if you two come again late and showing this behavior again. I will have you both in detention for a week. Do I make myself clear. **" Goodwitch glasses showed a shining flash on the right corner. Rendering Shin and Ruby very speechless, but they kept nodding with dribbling sweats keep pouring down their cheeks and forehead for witnessing the most fearsome thing in the world. With that said and done, the school bell rings, Goodwitch released her hands off of Ruby and Shin shoulders while standing up straight. " **Go to the opening ceremony, principle Ozpin will be holding an opening statement. Don't be late this time.** " Shin and Ruby quickly rushing out of the school office, they did however bowed to Goodwitch briefly to show at least some respects to her before they started running. Goodwitch moved her glasses up to rub her eye lids briefly for having a bit of a headache " **this will be a long day **" She said with some stress stored inside of her due to the duo she confronted.

The ceremony has not started yet, all students were their in a respected pose, arms behind their back, chin straight up along with the chest. Two empty spots remained that is served for Ruby and Shin that stormed quickly in line. Ao took notice that his friend came in late, briefly snickered quietly to himself for finding it hilarious that Shin came in late. Shin and Ruby joined the line with some students watching them, they all whispering to each other and started talking about something. " **great...we are now the school news** " Shin hung his head low for knowing the students are talking about him and Ruby. "** Well if you were on time, you wouldn't be in this mess now would you.** " Ao said with a grin on his face, not even looking towards his friend. Shin getting an anger mark on his forehead along with a small grin showing on his face. " **You could have at least waited for me and then show us the way to class. **" Ao responded a shrug with his shoulders " **But then I would be late and be seen and talked about in front of everyone. You know I don't like group of people making false statements against me. Besides, I don't want to be like you. Tardy and late** " Shin kept grinding his teeth together for he got no good comeback to boot with. Ruby took an interest in the two males talking to each other, though she doubted they are actually friends on how they were talking and behaving to each other. She somehow felt envy and would look down to the ground for some reason.

On stage, a familiar face Shin and Ruby recognized entered in front of a huge desk. " **And now without further ado, Prinicple Ozpin will now hold the traditional speech here at Beacon. Please remain silence and listen for what he has to say.** " Weiss Schnee, she said it with a very calm matter, yet. Her emotions are not showing at all on her face, only her voice passed through the students in a cold shivering surrounding. Most students doesn't even notice it due to her beauty she left behind when she left the stage. Everyone kept quiet when another person enters the stage. An middle-aged old man holding a mug, he has gray hair and brown eyes. He wears shaded along with a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears a black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He tapped the microphone once to check if it works, it made a brief sound for he slowly moved his face towards it. " **I'll, will keep this brief. You have all gathered here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished. You plan to dedicate your life for a bright future that is waiting ahead. " **Ozpin runned his eyes over to the young faces taking it seriously what he is about to say. His face showed slightly less motivation he is about to give to them **"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. A need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you, to take the first step. " **With that said, he would retreat his face and nodded to the students once before take student applaud for his speech except Ruby and Shin for finding the speech rather odd or puzzling.

The room slowly gets empty for it's break time for the students to get to know each other better. " **Well...Since I stumbled into you, I guess it's about time we introduce ourselves. My name is Shin Lykos, this guy name is Ao Senotakai. Nice to meet you crash lady **" Shin joked about the last one and received a light tap on his stomach " **My name is Ruby Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you both** " Ruby bowed briefly to the two males in front of her. Ao would only nod and look away for not being the best social person when it comes to meeting new people. but at least he knows how to show his respects to them. Shin rubbing his stomach after the light hit he received with a bright smile on his. "** at least we got passed this point without getting expelled, let's have a fun year together the very least.** " Shin offered his hand to Ruby, however. Ruby didn't accepted the friendly jester that got offered to her " **Thanks...But...I think I will find some female friends to hang out with for now. Hope you don't mind.** " Ruby felt bad for declining the offer and just walked away from Ao and Shin. "what's up with her? " Shin questioned himself. Ao sighed and brushing the back of his head with his hand. " **Baka, you showed up late with her and rumors are spreading around the entire school. She is just wants to show she is not only a tardy person like you.** " Shin blinked from the sharp observation of his friend " This is the first time I hear you say some information about someone you hardly met. " Ao shaking his head left and right as he walks away from Shin " **Just a hunch, I would have done the same if I didn't know you.** " Shin jaw opened very wide from the harsh word of his friend. yet again, he succeeded to render Shin completely silence. " **T-That bastard..."** Shin thought in his head with a clenching fist. He didn't took it personally though, for knowing Ao is just joking around. Before Shin followed Ao, he noticed Ruby from afar trying to talk to some girls but ended up avoiding her. For now, Shin just walks behind Ao and left Ruby behind for reminding himself she didn't want to be his friend.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3 Weiss Cold

******RWBY Silver Blue Highschool**

**Weiss Cold**

" **So I heard you and Ruby Rose got acquainted in better terms now.** " Ao asked while eating his breakfast. The regular turkey sandwich combined with meatloaves.

**" H-How did you know that? "** Shin sweating for being exposed out of no where by his friend. **"...Because she is eating chocolate right next to you and joining our breakfast ritual...**" Ao stared over at Ruby that is nibbling on her chocolate bar like some hamster, only eating it little by little to enjoy the delicious treat. "** Fine...Yes were friends, but in a weird way.** " Ao lifted his brow in questioning " **What do you mean weird? your always weird.** " Ao grins with Shin glaring with a pouts on his lips. " **I mean as in weird that she trust me by simply buying her chocolate!** " Shin pointed at Ruby, Ruby looked at the finger and then up to Shin with a question mark floating beside her. " **Well if someone treats me with food for free, I would be friends with them too. **" Ao shrug his shoulders along stretch his arms away from his body to shake it once in sync with his shoulders. " **See, it's not that weird.** " Ruby mumbled on her chocolate. Shin planted his flat hand on his face and shook his head left and right. " **How did I ended up in this situation in the first place...**"

Both Ao and Ruby are enjoying their breakfast for it's the second day of school. So far the progress of having friends is two in Shin record. However, he does notice Ruby staring at a group of girls talking together cheerfully. She even stopped eating her half eaten chocolate to point her attention to them. " **Something on your mind Ruby?** " Shin asked out of concern and Ruby shoulders shook upwards in a brief moment from the sudden questioning. She looked at Shin and then down to her chocolate. Starts to fumble her fingers against the edge of the chocolate bar. " **W-Well...I thought it would be nice to have at least one female friend. But ever since the first day of coming late, people think I'm tardy and don't want their flawless always be on time record be broken by me.** " Ruby kicking her legs back and forth underneath the bench. " **Sorry...**" Shin felt a bit guilty for it's both their own fault for being late, though Shin didn't mind coming late either way for having a friend already at school he knows.

Ruby finished up her chocolate in one go and wrapped the wrapper into a ball to toss it to the nearest trashcan. She missed the toss but that one toss awakened someone attention. A girl with long white ponytail picked up the wrapper with a tense glare focused on Ruby. " **What do you think your doing? **" Ruby kept being completely still and Shin recognized the girl from day one "**...Oh oh...It's that girl again**" The golden badge on Weiss her chest shined with the name class president engraved. Suddenly Ruby jumps back on Shin lap and held him close for being scared. " **It's that mean lady again!** " Shin turning blue from being choked by Ruby grip. Weiss gasped briefly and frowned from Ruby words. " **This scary lady has a name you know.** " Weiss posed with her chest up and her hands on her waist proudly. " **My name is Weiss Schnee, class president of beacon.** " Weiss frowned to Ruby and pointed at the wrapper and then the trashcan " **You just broke a rule, no trash tossing on school grounds. For that, you need to be disciplined personally by me. **" Ruby turned into a little chibi with white eyes while Weiss herself is really big with thunder clouds flashing in the background. Shin chuckled a bit " **This is kind of funny **" Weiss looked over at Shin and points towards him with her index finger. " You too " Shin blinks and looked back at Weiss " **P-Pardon?** " Shin replied confused " **Don't think I forgot about you for being late at school. Tardiness is not an option.** " Weiss declared with the Japanese flag wavering behind her like it's justice duty. Shin groans and his giant friend laughing quietly to then whisper to Shin " **Your right, it is pretty funny.** " Ao grins before he lifted up his backpack to take his cue to leave. Shin frowned from the argument and is now stuck with the ice princess herself along with a friend he barely know well.

Ruby and Shin ended up in the storage room with allot of mess around them. Unpacked boxes with stuff that doesn't suppose to be in it, books consumed in dust, brooms laying on the floor. One word is fitting for this kind of room. " **It's like a junkyard here...** " Shin said it kind of depressing and Weiss gives out a notepad for the two. " **Listen up you two, I want you to clean the books, put them in the proper boxes and hang the brooms against the walls. **" Weiss spoke with a strict yet clear voice to make easy to understand. Shin frowned from the tasks " **Hey now, I only got late once. I didn't make a mess of the school grounds.** " Shin complained with an annoyed voice coming from his mouth. Weiss kept her cool, for her eyes showed no mercy or sympathy. " **Yet your still tardy and laughed at someone for being punished. That is a horrible manner to go here at Beacon.** " Shin getting a bit angered from the excuse and gripped the notepad real hard to contain himself. " **If you don't like it, I suppose I can let you off the hook. But your school record won't change if you keep being tardy around here.** " Weiss turned around and closed the door behind her. Shin tossed the notepad hard against the wall out of frustration, Ruby jumped a bit from the sudden outburst from Shin **" S-Shin?...**" Ruby voice is quivering a bit of fear. Shin managed to cool down but kept his hands on his waist very uptight for his anger didn't end just yet. **" Can't believe that ice princess, who do she think she is? **" Shin calmed down a bit while Ruby grabbing the notepad up. " **She only wants us to clean, what's the big deal if we just do this?** " Ruby defended Weiss her methods, but it would seem it only made Shin glare a bit at Ruby. Ruby tried to keep her mouth shut and looked scared away from Shin. Once Shin notice it, he calmed down and brushed the back of his head with his hand. **" Sorry Ruby...I just find it unreasonable how she punish us so harsh. " **Ruby shake her head " **It's fine, but...I do agree on one thing of Weiss. It's not nice to laugh at someone who getting punished. **" Ruby looked down to the floor with a pouts. **" It's just a chuckle, me and my friend do that all the time. It's what guys do...oh...**" Shin took a realization of Ruby being a girl. "**...Do girls hate that then, even while being friends?** " Shin tilts his head and Ruby shake her head once more **" It's not that, my sis does that too sometimes when I wear a hoodie or trying to ask a boy out. She always making fun of me of my childish acts. But I don't hate her for that. "** Ruby leaned down and picked up a broom, Shin eyes are bit widen from Ruby words as he then let out a deep sigh. " **Your too pure, you know that. **" Ruby looked back at Shin confused as he tossed a book to Ruby. When she caught it, some dust came out of it that got into her nose. Letting loose a cute sneeze, Shin grabbed the broom and looked at Ruby with a big smile on his face. **" I do the heavy work, you can just dust out the books. "** Shin giving Ruby a thumb up. When she saw the friendly side of Shin again, she nodded cheerfully back and they both started their school duty.

Once they are done with their school works, they now had to wait for Weiss to return. Having some time to spare, Shin and Ruby sitting across to start off a conversation. **" We done our job, I suppose this will work in our favor too."** Shin started out and Ruby looked over at him. **" What do you mean by that? "** Ruby didn't understood what Shin meant with his words. **" If we show some people that were helping the school out, we will have a better image for ourselves then just being the tardy ones. I'm sure if that happens, you will have allot of girl friends to hang out with. "** Shin smiled to Ruby as she looked a bit astonished. **" H-How did you?..."** Ruby is amazed how Shin figured out what she wants secretly. **" You kept staring at a group of girls...You confront some but they ended up avoiding you. I think it's obvious you want a friend that is a girl then only boys. "** Ruby felt a bit guilty for wanting something so badly. " **It's not like I don't try to be your friend, just want to have someone to do nails with or talk about cute guys.** " Ruby fumbles with her fingers while talking lowly. Shin making a silly grin on his face. **" Well, I suppose you can do my nails. Probably also act gay, like this. "** Shin stood up and Ruby took her eyes on Shin, he puckered his lips and hung one hand out **" That John guy is so dreamy and Justin. soooo charming and dazzling, I might even faint. "** Shin talked a like a diva and even put the back of his hand on his forehead to act all dramatic like he is about to faint. Ruby cheeks puffed up from laughter and puts her hands on her stomach.

Right when the mood is cheerful again, the door opened with the return of the ice princess. She looked around while walking in slowly to take in all the things have changed in this room. She paused her walk when she stumbled the box and made a frown on her pretty face of hers. She took a book out that said math, but the box got named Biology. **" What is this?...Care to explain why there is a book called math in a box with biology label on. "** Weiss her voice sounded strict again and Ruby hung her head low. It was her responsibility to do so. **" Can you not do anything right? "** Shin frowned on that statement as it just continues on **" Late, making a mess on school ground and now even this!? "** Weiss scolded Ruby ruthless and Ruby kept lowering her head more with her eyes closed shut. **" HEY! "** Shin suddenly shout to Weiss and stepped in front of Ruby to cut between Weiss and her. **" What? Move out of the way. "** Weiss wasn't done, but Shin kept his arm stretch out in front of Ruby **" I did it, not her. "** Ruby slowly looked up and saw Shin sticking up for her. **" It was her job to do so. "** Weiss replied like a sergeant. **" And I made it easier, what does it matter if I help out others with their work. We got the work done and the reason why the book was in there is because we got low on boxes. So I put in there. "** Weiss bit her lip and made a tsk sound with it. **" you males are the same..."** Weiss looked away and Shin looked confused from the statement. **" Males are the same? I helped her out, that's all. "** Shin said it calmly while lowering his arm away from Ruby. **" Oh sure, helping a girl out, only to end up using that gentlemen side of you to ask her out on a date. "** Weiss stated coldly. Shin eye lids open and closed quickly for a brief amount of time for not believing what he is hearing right now. **" What's that suppose to mean? I help out guys too you know. You can't be a sexist and just accusing me for being nice as well. "** Shin got slightly tempered and felt a rush of anger going into his veins. **" Trust me, your no different then the others. When they volunteer to help or not. As long there is a girl involved, they all act innocent and gentle until they stab you in the back when there is nothing to gain for them. " **Weiss only kept going with her theory and then looked forward to Shin and Ruby **" Also, do your own work next time. Laziness won't get you far. "** With that said, tears rushing Ruby eyes and ran out the storage room with her hands on her face. Shin saw it all with a quick turn with the tear drops going on the floor. Something snapped inside Shin when he saw it and clenched his fist very hard. **" Hey, Your excused now. I will do the rest. "** Weiss kneels to the box and mumbled to her one word that Shin could hear barely **" Sloppy "** with that particular word, a sudden outburst occurred with Shin using his fist to hit the wall that passed barely next to Weiss. Weiss frowned and looked back. She widen her eyes when she saw the anger flowing inside of Shin eyes along with heavy breathing. Shin is staring down to Weiss with a furious look on his face and Weiss speechless of what to say about it or do in this situation.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Shattering Past

******RWBY Silver Blue Highschool**

**Shattering Past**

In the storage room, Shin smashed his fist against the wall that barely hit Weiss behind her head. She was sitting there speechless from the angered stare of Shin. She manage to shook some of her fears away and showed her cold emotionless glance once again. **" W-What do you think your doing?! "** Weiss tried to make it a clear shout out, but it turned out into a hesitated sentence. Shin withdraw his fist that contained an open wound and is now bleeding. His eyes didn't show due to his hair blocking the view of them now**. "...I don't care what you say to me...But saying those cold things to someone younger then you is not the right way to treat your Kohai! ( Junior ) " **Shin tried to shout clear and loud, but the flow of anger was long gone from the punch earlier. His voice is soft and low with some cracking involved for having an other emotion flowing into him. Weiss stood up slowly for noticing it and is less threaten by Shin now. **" I'm just teaching her the harsh way of the real world. You think if she has a job involving packing the right stuff in a box and then just store it with junk will avoid the consequences by just acting cute afterwards?** **" **Shin slowly rose his face to Weiss to reveal his calmed eyes, yet it showed quite an empty flow inside for being slightly emotionless about this conversation. **" Perhaps...But that doesn't mean you need to be this harsh to her..."** With that said and done, Shin turned away from Weiss and takes leave from the storage room. **" What's with this guy? "** Weiss thought to herself.

The next day, Ruby didn't show up in class at all and Goodwitch confirmed to everyone she called in sick. Shin having his hand on his cheek and the elbow on his deck looking towards the empty seat where Ruby is suppose to be sitting. Let out a long sigh as the bell rings for a lunch break. Ao once again eating his meatloaf with a satisfied smirk on his face. He looked over to his smaller friend and decreased his smirk for noticing Shin isn't eating his lunch at all. **" Hey, what happened yesterday? Got in a fight with Ruby again? "** Shin didn't reply as he is just staring at his lunchbox with chopsticks hanging up and down between his finger tips. Ao shrug his shoulders and took some dish out of Shin lunchbox to munch on. Crunching down the egg rolls and took a loud gulp to swallow. **" Come on men, it's not fun if you don't react when I steal your lunch without a fight. If you tell me what happened, you can have a piece of my meatloaf. "** Ao even waved his meatloaf sandwich in front of Shin, but yet again no response. Ao then narrowed his eyes out of annoyance of his friend and then took notice on Shin right hand being wrapped with a bandage. **"...Oh dear...Last time I seen that wound before, you were very pissed at someone bugging your friends. So tell me this, did you or did you not throw a punch at that Weiss girl? "** Shin didn't talk until a couple of seconds passed when Ao asked him that. " **No...I did not...I hit my fist against the wall. "** Shin covered his wounded hand with his other hand. Ao took a deep sigh and laid back against the bench. **" You know, when you get angry. I just don't what to do with you men. I'm not into the whole wise man talks. If you don't tell me what happened, how am I suppose to help you as a friend? "** Ao gave a light push on Shin shoulder, Shin shoved the hand away with his. With that attitude, Ao frowned and stood up. **" Fine, be that way. But whatever happened yesterday, it's not going to be fixed by just sitting here and doing nothing. "** Ao even trashed his meatloaf sandwich away for have lost his appetite and walked away from his friend. The words however, got into Shin his head and made him look forward. he sees Weiss from a distance lifting some heavy stack of books on her own. Shin packed his lunchbox back into his backpack and decided to follow her.

Weiss walked right around the corner and Shin is always meters away from her for not to get noticed by her. Once Shin got around the corner, he withdraws himself behind the corner with his head slightly peeking out. Shin saw two random guys talking to Weiss. One is slightly grinning to her, the other is quite talking loudly and obnoxious**. " There she is again, the ice princess herself. You know, you promised me a good reputation here at school and yet all I heard is that I did a decent job. Thought by now, you know how to avoid these kind of troubles by now. "** Weiss didn't respond at all, the girl got agitated by Weiss her behavior and put her hand under the stack off books to flip it over to make them all drop on the floor. Shin widen his eyes and is surprised that the big mouth of Weiss didn't show at all towards the guys. The two guys laughing to Weiss and just walking away to the direction where Shin is hiding. Shin quickly headed a bit away to walk then casually back to the corner like he just entered the area. Passing the two guys talking to each other. **" What an ice sculpture, did you see her face. It's almost like she was about to crying. "** The girl said while having a dark grin on her face **" Crying, her? She doesn't have emotions. All she cares about is her flawless behavior in this school. What a dumb girl, thinking she is some diva around this school. "** Theother girl replied with the same grin on her face. The guys took the stairs and they were no longer in sight. Shin felt quite a deep sting in his chest, he couldn't figure out what it was and looked over at Weiss. She is kneeling on the ground and stacking the books back in alphabetic order. She even grabbed a napkin to clean some of the dirt of those books. Tried to lift the books again, but couldn't for not having a proper grip to start lifting. Shin sighed deeply and couldn't believe himself for what he is about to do. He walked up to Weiss from the side and paused nearby her. Weiss didn't look at Shin directly for not even giving him the eye contact. Shin moved his hands to the books and lifted them up with ease. **" Where do they need to go? " **Weiss didn't look at Shin nor did she replied to him. All she did was standing up and walking forward. Shin frowned a bit from the cold treatment, but it was short lifted when Weiss took a turn into a library. Shin figured Weiss is hinting him now.

The library is empty with no supervision watching over the books. Shin placed the books on the cargo and pushed it forward to follow Weiss walking pattern. She stopped near a section with the letter A sign sticking out the bookshelf. Showing her hand to Shin and he looked confused at her. He looked down and noticed the first book starts with the letter A. He grasped it and placed it on Weiss her hand, she puts it in place and walked further. It is an awkward silence for the both of them. But mostly for Shin. First he hated Weiss, but now he pity her from the event earlier with the two guys. He opened his mouth and broke the silence between them. **" Mind explaining what that was about? " **Weiss stopped walking from the question and peeked over her shoulder to Shin.** " I suppose I owe you an explanation for helping me. "** She looked forward again and started walking. But this time she kept the conversation going. **" The two guys are the same as you and your friend. They entered the school late and got a lousy record for always being late. So they tried to suck up with the class president to fix their reputation. "**

This event took place in the past with Weiss talking to the two guys that done their jobs. **" Decent work!? You were suppose to give me excellent work! "** The guy throws the survey paper on the ground and stomped her feet against it. Weiss didn't feel threaten by the boy with her bold respond and just stood there with crossed arms. **" You two are still coming late everyday at school and you expect me to call that excellent? "** The two guys gritting their teeth with purled lips. **" Yes you were, I thought we are your friends?! "** the other girl making her statement, Weiss let out a brief puff out of her mouth. **" friends? Please, I knew you two were going to use me from the beginning. "** The guys even added a frown and one of them even grabbed a glass of water, splashed it right against Weiss face. **" Whatever, that's for giving us a lame survey about us. "** Even threw the empty glass against Weiss her left eye pretty hard that left a cutting wound. It had a broken edge that caused it to shatter when it came in contact against Weiss her skin. Weiss stopped the bleeding with her hand and the guys got astonished by hurting Weiss badly. They both ran away and left Weiss behind the wound they have caused to her.

Shin is speechless for hearing this story coming out of Weiss her mouth. Shin kept staring at the scar on Weiss her left eye. **" Life is harsh, you try to help people with their problems. Yet it's still not good enough for them. "** Weiss stopped walking and turned to face Shin with her arms crossed. **" Go ahead, you want to scold me too like the guys did to me? "** Shin faced away from Weiss **" Eyes forward! " **Weiss shouted loudly that caused Shin to keep his eyes forward. Weiss placed her finger tips on the very end of her scar. **" This is just a reminder, that you cannot trust people...Especially boys just trying to get a good reputation or a chance to flirt with someone like me. Well, at least with this scar now. It's one less problem out of the way I suppose. " **Weiss moved her hand away and even faked a giggle out of her lips from her last sentence. **"...Weiss I..."** Shin tried to come up with words, but nothing seems to be fitting to reply with Weiss her story telling. The bell rings and Weiss looked at the time. **" Lunch break is over, you need to get to class. Don't make me report you late again at the school office. " **Weiss grasped the bar of the cargo and proceeds her work of organizing the books alone. Shin couldn't say anything at all and just walks out of the library. Takes one more glance towards Weiss, she is all alone in a big dark room full of books surrounding her presence. Shin walked around the corner and hit the wall side way with his wrapped up fist. Groans deeply with his head low for remembering how he burst out on Weiss with his temper and talk bad things behind her back.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5 Truthful Friend

**Chapter 5**

**Truthful Friend**

**( Note: Hello everyone, I just want to share my thanks to the viewers and followers for supporting the series. I know I'm not the best writer, but I will do my best to keep it interesting. As proof, here is a long chapter instead of a short one. Hope you all enjoy it. Also, the tilted text means it's in the past for the ones who don't understand it. )**

School is over for today and Shin started packing his backpack with his books in proper order. He paused and think back about Weiss her story telling. The image of a broken glass shattering the ground and Weiss cutting wound on her face kept bugging him. **" Earth to Shin! "** Ao shouted near Shin his ear to snap him out of his trance. Shin blinks a few times before he got out of his zoned out look on his face. **" Oh, Ao. "** Ao lifted his brow **" Don't oh Ao me, I said your name five times in a row near your ear and you wouldn't respond at all. " **Shin making an awkward smile on his face and brushes the back of his head with his hand. **" Come on, let's get going. I waited long enough for you to snap out of your zone after school. "** Ao grabbed his backpack and walked ahead. Shin hurried up packing and paused for a bit for seeing the two boys walking in the hallway. Shin frowned and ran up to Ao **" Wait a minute Ao. "** Ao turned around and Shin panting a little from rush. **" I need a favor from you. "** Ao looked a bit confused to Shin, but saw it was a serious matter with the way his smaller friend is looking at him.

The two boys are at it again to confront Weiss with her school work. **" Still not going to change our survey? "** Weiss didn't respond, she only continued to organize the books. One of the boys grasped her shoulder to tuck against, letting the books drop out of Weiss her arms. **" Well!? "** The boy tried to raise his voice without proper reason, Weiss didn't got fazed by the shout. The boy groans and shoved Weiss aside. **" Think your tough with your golden badge now, all high and mighty ice queen now? "** The other guy smirked from his friend making such jokes about Weiss. Even all the smack, Weiss still wouldn't let the boy get what he wants. Her attention. The boy started to groan and now sorted to a new method, clenching his fist very tight while his friend got a bit scared when it comes down to this. **" That's enough. "** The fist stopped near Weiss her cheek, she looked over at the entrance and a slight reaction comes from her eyes with a twitch. It is Shin standing at the entrance with his hands low. Raised his hand up to point at the one boy trying to hit Weiss. **" You call yourself a men? Hitting ladies out of nowhere? "** The two boys looked at each other and shrug their shoulders. They both started to walk towards Shin and surrounded him by his sides. " **So this is your hero now Weiss? "** The boy looked over at Weiss, but she looked away from his eyes to avoid eye contact. The boy a sucked noise A sucking noise made by releasing the tongue from his hard palate ( tsk sound ).

They both pushed Shin down the ground and he just lay there without even trying to stand up. **" Last chance Weiss, he your new friend, savior or boyfriend? "** The boy made a big smirk on his face, getting all cocky and mighty for using Shin now to threat Weiss to speak or show eye contact. Weiss still didn't show attention. **" Whatever, let's teach this person a lesson not to mess with us! "** A swift kick right under Shin his stomach got landed, Shin makes a loud groan and placed his arms around his stomach area. **" think your tough!? Just barging in like your some superhero!? Come on then! "** The boy constantly kicking the side of Shin ribs and just kept going. The other boy doubt this treatment. **" H-Hey...Maybe we should stop..."** The kicking stopped, but the boy frowned to his friend. **" What did you say?! "** The boy that asked the question got scared from the loud mouth of his friend now. **" N-nothing. "** he started to join the kicking session and aimed for the legs to stomp against, even on the back a couple of times. it kept going for minutes long with Weiss not even responding to this. The only thing she did is looking from the corner of her eyes, seeing Shin taking allot of beating. By now, he might have got many bruises or even broken ribs from the precise swift kicks from the two boys. It eventually stopped when the boys panting heavy from the kicking. Shin lays completely still with his arms together in a fetal position. **" I had enough of this. "** The boy looked around and noticed a glass of water sitting on the desk. The other boy noticed it and had a deja vu **"...H-hey...Y-Your not going to repeat the same thing we did to her face right? "** The boy with the glass held it steady and raise it up to take aim on Shin his face. He looked at Weiss and noticed she peeked, she quickly faced away that made the boy groan out of frustration. **" If this what it takes to finally get that survey done. "** putting pressure against the glass and prepares for the throw. **" Then so be it! "** The boy shouted out and Weiss closed her eyes tight briefly, she faced the two boys and Shin. She opened her mouth. **" That's far enough boys. "** Someone else beat her to it.

A tall blond grasped the boy wrist holding the glass, preventing him to smash the glass against Shin his head. The other boy didn't try to save his friend due to the fact Ao is way taller then the rest. Having one free hand holding a phone containing a camera build inside of it. **" D-Did he!? " "Recorded us!? "** the other guy finished the sentence for his friend. Shin chuckling with a playful grin on his face, moving his hand on the ground to push his weight back up. **" Well that went well. Better then well. I was only hoping for some violence, but the confession your friend made. "** Shin put his thumb and index finger together to tap against his lips, snapped his fingers afterwards. **" perfect "** the boy holding the glass clenched it very tight, Ao twisted the wrist briefly without trying. He gives a dark glare to the two boys and leaned his head low to the boy he is holding. **" Your lucky that my friend told me to hold back until you two confessed her about to do something stupid. If not. "** Giving a very tight vice grip on the boy his wrist that made him go down on his knee. **" Then I wouldn't be able to control myself...So if you two do this again. I will personally send you two packing to the hospital asp."** Ao let go off the boy as they both retreated from the library without saying a single word. Ao let his evil glare put to rest and walks to his bruised up friend to offer the phone containing the film. Shin grasp it with a smirk on his face and Ao responded with a roll movement on his eyeballs.** " For some hero, you got beat up quite much. " **Ao put his hands in his pocket and turned away from shin. **" Oh yea, the first slice of pizza is mine while you fix things between you and the girl. "** Shin chuckled from his friend **" Sure thing Ao, thanks again for holding back. Must have been tough uh. "** Shin grinned and Ao just rolled his eyes to then proceed to go home.

It is very quiet in the library, sure it is meant to be quiet. But the tension flows around when both Weiss and Shin confronted each other to be face to face. **" No need to thank me. "** Shin said it proudly with his chest slightly up. Weiss closed her eyes and just walked passed him. Shin noticed no thank you or what so ever, he had a mixture look on his face of confusion and surprised written on his face. He turned and placed his hand on Weiss her shoulder, she shoved it away with one movement and followed it up with her entire body. Standing sideway towards Shin and opened her cold eyes once more without looking at Shin**. " I didn't ask for your help..."** She said with a emotionless tune. Shin couldn't believe this girl. Even for what he has done for her, she still manage to show a cold shoulder to him. Shin looked down to the ground and slides the phone into his pocket. Making a painful groan from his movement that caused Weiss to notice the sound. She took a low sigh and reached for Shin his hand to hold. Shin once again looked surprised as he got pulled over to Weiss, she didn't look at Shin and just guided him out of the library.

They both ended up in the nurse office, although the school nurse is no longer at school due to school being over for today. Weiss reached for a key that is hanging on a hook from the nurse office. Unlocking the closet to get the meds and bandages out of there, placing them all on one particular desk. Weiss briefly looked over at Shin and pointed at a cork. **" Take a seat, also take off your buttoned shirt. Your skin must be bruised up by now. "** Shin nodded to Weiss and took his seat on the cork. Crossing his arms to grasp the sides to pull it upwards out of his head. Once Weiss faced Shin his back, it showed allot of bruises and red marks from the kicking of the two guys earlier. She treated the wounds with cotton pads that contained alcohol to clean the wounds, then used an ointment in order to put the wounds at ease. Then she finished it up by ripping a piece of a bandage off the package and taped it on Shin his wounds to cover it up. Once that is done, Weiss restocked the supplies back into the closet while Shin putting his shirt back on. **" Why did you do that? " **Weiss whispered while keep her face towards the closet. Shin paused with his shirt that got near his belly button. Having a brief silence before he pulls down his shirt back around his waist length.**" Did you do it out of pity due to the story I told you about earlier? " **Weiss voice got a bit more intense with her last sentence. She even turned to Shin with a tense look on her face. **" I don't know "** Shin answered Weiss shortly. It made Weiss eyes slightly wide from such a an answer. **" Just for the record, I don't need your help to solve my problems alright. I can do it myself. "** Weiss looked away but her eyes kept focused at the corner of her eye sockets to keep an eye on Shin. Shin moved his face to Weiss with a dense look on his face. **" Then why didn't you? "** Weiss got a bit stunned from that sentence and faced Shin once again. **" Excuse me? "** She said with her eyes slightly narrowed. **" You put me in my place with your words, yet. When it gets intense, you freeze yourself like a statue. "** Shin kept staring at Weiss her eyes to keep the eye contact going. **" What does it matter to you? Earlier you got mad at me for insulting your friend and now your being nice to me?! "** Weiss yelled at the last part that made Shin stand up from his cork. Giving her a tense glare back. **" What matters is that those guys didn't caused you a second scar on your body! " **Weiss got completely shut down from the shout.** "** **What does it matter either way if I helped you or not!? I did it because I felt like it. "** Weiss gritting her teeth **" It's none of your concern! What gives you the right to butt in my problems and act like some hero in a stupid comic book!? "**

Both of their voices clashed with tension along with their eyes keep being narrow at each other. **" Well I got news for you! If I didn't! Those guys won't stop until they get what they want no matter what it takes! "** Shin sounded angered and annoyed. But most of all, frustrated. Weiss making a loud groan out of her mouth and grasp her hair lightly with both her hands. She then shook her arms down against her sides. **" You don't know that! They could have gotten sick of it! What makes you the expert of this kind of things anyway!? " **Shin kept quiet from Weiss her outburst as it kept going. **" I don't need anyone help alright! They all end up deserting me or stab me in the back when I most needed them! "** Suddenly, Weiss eyes started watering and tears dribbling down her cheeks. All that anger was flown away, it would seem all that anger wasn't about Shin at all. It was the dark past of Weiss that was build up inside of her all this time. The tension disappeared when Shin noticed Weiss her tears. **"...I know what's it like to be bullied and that no one comes to help me out..."** Weiss stopped her tears and looked back up to Shin. He stared at the ground with a sadden look on her face. **" Kindergarten, elementary school and now even this. But at least this time I asked for it to happen. "** Weiss kept quiet while her tears stopped flowing. **"...I wished it would stop...Just once when I enter a school I can be at peace and focus on my studies. But all the bullying, it just kept coming without an ending. All I wanted...Is help from someone. "** Shin takes a seat on the same cork. Resting his arms on his legs with his head hung low. Weiss kept looking and could feel from a distance the tense feels coming from Shin. **" You were mean to Ruby Weiss...But not to me, your lecturing words may have stung my heart a couple of times. But it was nothing compared of what I have experienced the last couple of years. "** Shin finally showed his face to Weiss, she looked surprised and didn't expect a smile on Shin his face. **" I don't hate you Weiss, I don't know if it was the story you told me. Or pointing out that your scolding against Ruby was a lecture about the harsh world we are living in. But even so, I couldn't turn my back on someone in need..."** Shin eyes were slightly watering, but no tears were shed or touched on his cheeks. **" Shin..."** Weiss said it lowly. Shin got back up again and brushed his arm over his eyes to clear the tears of his eyes. **"...Sorry, got a bit carried away...But tell me, why didn't you ask help from the teachers? "** Weiss moved her hand to her to hold on to. She looked away and then downwards to her golden badge. **" I had too much pride to ask someone for help. "** Shin kept quiet to hear out Weiss her story. **" My father owns a company that earns millions, he always protected me by hiring bodyguards to keep my school life pleasant. "**

Weiss reminded herself back when she was very little carrying a small backpack on her back. _She is standing with two large males with no faces on them to have a picture in mind on how it felt like. She is surrounded in shadows, while the kids in front of her were playing together and sometimes looking at Weiss. Most of them got scared due to the body guards standing close to Weiss. The kids faded away in front of Weiss her eyes as she aged to her teenager timeline. She walked in the hallway with one bodyguard protecting her front and the other her back. Many of her students whispering dark rumors about Weiss for being rich and that she is full of herself that she can get everything she wanted. At last, Weiss confronted her dad and convinced him that she didn't need the body guards anymore once she got into beacon. The only thing her dad did is having her a good survey to become a class president there. It turned out great at first, many girls wishes to be her and males were going nuts about her beauty for being close to become a super model. But once the scar came on her face. Many of the students avoided Weiss for hearing rumors that she got into a fight with someone. They were afraid for getting involved into her life and mess she has created._

Weiss slowly let out a relieved sigh from her lips for have released a story she couldn't tell anyone before. **" And that's how it all ended. For once, I wanted to fix things and do things my way without someone helping me. I felt free and felt like I could just be a normal teenager again.** **" **Shin relaxed his shoulders and took in the information he got from Weiss. He finally got to know what's behind the ice wall of the fearsome ice queen. He reached for his pocket and offered his phone to Weiss. **" You can still have it Weiss. A normal teenage life. "** Weiss looked at it and frowned lightly with her brows **" But I..."** Shin moved his free hand to Weiss while she was hesitating. He grasped her wrist gently to move her hand on the phone. **" Everyone needs help sometimes Weiss...It won't hurt your pride to have someone else back you up. "** Weiss kept thinking and grasped the phone to move it close to her. She showed for the first time in front of Shin, a sudden smile on her face with her eyes still watering. **" Thank you...Shin..."** Weiss showed a brighter smile on her face for finally being released from her chains. **" That's what friends are for. "** Shin replied with a bright smile of his own and placed his hands on his sides. Weiss nodded briefly and looked at the phone. She then looked back at Shin **" Is there something I can do in return? "** Shin placed his index finger on his forehead like he is thinking of something. **" I might know one thing you could do for me. " **Weiss showed her hand **" A better status uh...You guys are all but the same. "** Weiss showed her original tsundere attitude again. **" No...Not that. "** Shin reached for his other pocket and showed Weiss a folded paper. Once she accepted it, Shin walked ahead to the exit of the nurse office. Weiss blinks when she unfolded it and looked towards Shin. **"...This is..." **Shin kept his hand on the edge of the doorknob. **" Two things before I go. One...I don't need a status to tell me who I am. Second, I think you and Ruby would make good friends if you get to know each other better. "** Weiss didn't say anything to follow it up once the door closes. She looked back at the paper that contained Ruby address.

Ruby is laying in bed with a blanket wrapped around her. Her uncle headed out to get some groceries. She sighed in bed and looked at the school uniform that is hanging on her wall. She is wearing a white pajama with red hearts on them. The doorbell rang and Ruby snapped out of her trance to get off her bed, putting on some slippers to head downstairs. **" Uncle crow, I thought you had the keys with you. "** Ruby unlocked the door and opened it up. Her eyes turned quickly white along with her body size changing into a chibi. " **You shouldn't open doors so casually if it was a stranger. " **Weiss is standing in front of the door with her arms crossed. She still had the paper in her hand but is a bit crumbled for being held tight in her grasp. Ruby got very quiet and hesitated of what to do now. **" W-Weiss, w-what brings you here? Your not going to yell at me again are you? "** Ruby is shaking with watering eyes and is shivering like crazy for being scared of Weiss wrath. **" No, I'm not going to yell at you. But could you..."** Weiss noticed some people watching and founded it cute to see two girl friends talking to each other. The neighborhood knows Ruby very well, so they are kind of surprised but yet overjoyed to see Ruby having a female friend. It made Weiss a little uncomfortable with people watching her and talking about her. **" O-Oh sorry! Come in! "** Ruby grasped Weiss her hand with both of her own hands to pull her inside of the house. Having the door locked up again and closed shut. Weiss takes her time to observe the environment of hallway. It wasn't really something spectacular to look at. Some pictures frames hanging on the wall. However, Weiss took notice of a weapon hanging against the wall that made her a little pale. A red scythe hanging in the living room above the fireplace with a name plate saying. **Crescent Rose**.

Ruby noticed the look on Weiss her face while she works in the kitchen to fix some tea with cookies on a plate. **" Oh sorry about that, My uncle is a blacksmith and mostly sells his weapons to a weapon market. "** Ruby lifted the plate up containing stacks of cookies along with tea cups on each sides. Carefully placed it on the table as Ruby takes her seat across Weiss with a table keeping their distance from each other. **" Help yourself out, we got enough cookies to eat. "** Ruby smiled cheerfully to Weiss and goes for the cookie right away to nibble on. Weiss is surprised from the stack of cookies that almost looked like a hill from a grass field. **" I-I will pass for now, thought the tea smells good. "** Weiss wrapped her index finger around the handle with her pinky keeping a distance from the cup. She drinks it like a lady with well manners and took only a sip. Weiss was trance from the flavor, but was short lifted by Ruby staring at her for waiting for a praise with her puppy eyes showing. Weiss carefully placed the teacup back on the plate and coughed lightly with her hand close to her lips. **" It's..."** Ruby eyes getting bigger from the suspense. **" Unique. "** Ruby eyes got back to normal with her brow lifted for not knowing it was either a compliment or a complaint. **" It means good. "** Weiss quickly rephrase her sentence, she is very careful now with her words for not wanting to screw it up again. She had some troubles for being nice to someone. Ruby cheerful smiled showed up again with her lower lip being slightly bitten from her teeth. She pumped her fist briefly with a silence yes in her mind for succeeding.

After a while, it got quiet between Weiss and Ruby. Ruby almost forgot about Weiss her scolding back at beacon. The silence broke down with Weiss opening her lips. **" I just want to say something to you..."** Weiss looked at Ruby in the eyes as she moved away from the couch to place herself next to the table with her knees against the ground. She slowly breaths out and bowed lightly to Ruby. **" I'm sorry for being too hard on you. "** Ruby blinks from seeing Weiss apologizing to her out of nowhere. She remained quiet until Weiss showed her eyes again towards Ruby. **" U-Uhm...T-Thanks..."** Ruby is kind of flustered for receiving an apology of someone that is her senpei. Weiss sighed relieved for having that out of the way. She takes her seat again. **" But...What made you come here in the first place Weiss? "** Weiss paused and looked over at Ruby, Ruby is very curious why someone like Weiss would apologies to her. **"...To tell you the truth, Shin gave me the address to check on you. "** Weiss didn't want to lie to Ruby. **" Shin? "** Ruby looked a bit confused. Weiss nodded and thinks back what happened.

_What happened earlier with Shin and Weiss. **" How can you be so sure she and I can be good friends Shin? "** Shin shrug his shoulders and looked over at Weiss before he closed the door. **" I just think you two are finding something that is similar of what you both desire the most. A female friend to talk to. "**_

Weiss had her thought filled with that sentence from Shin. **" But I just don't get it. "** Weiss looked at the table with a puzzled look on her face. **" I know you two are friends, but you two are like only friends for two days. Yet, he makes an effort just to convince me that I was wrong for scolding you Ruby. I just don't get it. "** Weiss kept looking at the table, her stare got broken when she felt a light bounce near her. Ruby is sitting next to Weiss now with a puzzled look of her own. **" I don't know either...But..."** Weiss peeked over at Ruby, Ruby is smiling cheerfully for thinking back of how funny Shin was back in the storage room and how he offered himself to do the most of the work between the two. **" He is a kind person and tries not to let someone feel. My sister told me to watch out for males and keep my guard up. But...Shin doesn't fit the description my sister told me about. He isn't mean, ruthless or being a pain. "** Weiss is astonished with the confession Ruby made.

It made her think back on how Shin helped her getting the evidence she needed to send the two guys that bullied her to be expelled from school. They did however apologized to Weiss. Even though the one causing her the scar hesitated at first, but he knew he was the one to blame for the cause the most. It all ended well for Weiss and she had Shin to thank. Not only him of course, for he got his trusty friend Ao to help him out. Remembering how the two worked together made Weiss think. What if she and Ruby ended up being friends. What would it be like she wondered. Before she could ask the question to Ruby. **" Since you apologized...Does this means were friends again? "** Ruby beat Weiss ahead with the question that paused Weiss for split second. **" Again? Since when were we friends? "** Ruby tapping her fingers together while being flustered for finding it childish about herself what she is about to say. **"...Well...When me and Shin did the cleaning duty back at the storage room. I thought, this was my chance to prove that I can be a good friend to you Weiss. "** Weiss got once again quiet from Ruby words coming from her lips. Weiss bites her lower lip and felt so much guilt building up inside of her for being harsh to Ruby. " I don't deserve this...I mean, I have been harsh to you Ruby and yet. You still forgive me for what I have done to you just like that? " Ruby looked back at Weiss and nodded to her. " It's past us now, besides. I wanted to be your friend for a while now. " Weiss looked away and lowered her head. **"...Don't flatter me like that...I mean..."** She placed her hand on her scar **" Who wants to be friends with someone having a hideous scar on her face. " **She kept her hand on her scar. Weiss soon felt a warm approach coming from Ruby hands that held the hand covering Weiss her scar. Weiss looked over at Ruby, Ruby is smiling with joy and closed her eyes** " I think the scar makes you look cool Weiss and your still the prettiest girl at beacon. "** Weiss eyes widen very much of Ruby kind words. For the first time in her entire life, she received the touch, the feelings and the kindness of her first official friend that is a girl. Her feelings are stacking up all at once with mixture of joy and relieve. She didn't know what to say until Ruby spoke. **" So want to do each others nails while we talk about cute boys!? " **Ruby eyes sparkles allot and Weiss wilt from the brightness of Ruby eyes along with her cheeky typical girl offer. She took a moment to gather herself so that the feels go away. She is her usual self again but with a slight smile showing by the corner of her jaw line. She didn't show it to Ruby and replied. **" Sure..."** Ruby swings her arms up in the sky and is overjoyed for finally having her first female friend. She wanted to hug Weiss but got intercepted By Weiss her hand resting on Ruby belly. **" Let's keep it in baby steps alright... "** Weiss showed her usual stare that questioned Ruby whether she was being nice or not. But she shrug it off either way so that she can enjoy Weiss her company.

Meanwhile, at Shin arriving home from a long day at school. His friend Ao is stuffing himself with a pizza piece while playing a video game behind the TV. He paused the game and looked over at Shin that looked like a train wreck. **" Dude, where have you been? "** Shin dropped his bag and let himself collapse on the couch. Releasing a long satisfying sigh for finally feeling the cozy feeling of his couch. **" Let's talk about it later. Did you save a piece for me? "** Ao paused and looked at the pizza box. **" Uhm...yyyyyeeeesssss. "** Ao stalled for time to head to the bedroom to lock himself. Shin noticed the tune and looked over at the table. His eye twitches and rushed to the bedroom door. He keeps knocking wildly against it. **" YOU ATE THE LAST PIECE AGAIN!? "** And so it ends the second day of the adventure Shin is participating at Beacon together with his friend Ao.


End file.
